Success
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: 'She's so important to you, and you always want to be loved by her.'


You adore her, because she is your wife. She listens and she asks questions about everything you have to say. She's so completely interested in you after three months of marriage, and it makes you feel important. When she worries about little things in local news bulletins that don't even affect her, you kiss her forehead and pay attention to her dull lectures, amazed that this woman has chosen _you_.

You enjoy the way she blushes when you look at her in the evenings. She's stunning and so oblivious to the fact. She still isn't comfortable showering with you, but for the last week, she hasn't been closing the door while she showers. You believe the reason for her reluctance to share time under the spray is because it's her safe place, and you don't want to take that away from her by any means. You may be head over heels in love, but she's still Emma and she still has her quirks.

She makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do and you do the same toher. Last week, she made you join her book club. You enjoy reading, so you didn't mind when she came to you with the suggestion. And then came the list of duties in order to be deemed a part of the small circle of women. Apparently you have to bake a plate for one meeting a month. You figured that you would just be counted along with Emma's contribution, but your wife shook her head and noted that wasn't fair. You're planning on setting out some cookies on a plate in a pattern that would impress even Emma.

The week after your honeymoon, you spent some time in California, and that was where you made Emma do something that you doubt she would have normally done. Hawaii was great, but the sand wasn't so enjoyable for Emma and that made it not so enjoyable for you. It was still amazing, and you weren't really there for the great outdoors anyway. California was something else. Coming from Lima, you were somewhat shocked to have so many stores to choose from. One night at The Grove in Los Angeles, you found yourselves sipping freshly squeezed orange juice outside Victoria's Secret. It was the end of your honeymoon, and let's face it, your mind was sex driven. Until ten days before, you hadn't had _real_ sex in almost fourteen months. Now you were holding your wife's hand as you stood outside of Victoria's Secret, the barely dressed mannequins in the window teasing you as you looked down at Emma, her perfect lips wrapped around the thin straw as she sucked at her juice.

You dragged her in, showed her what you liked, and with a blush, Emma showed you what she liked. The store was busy, so she wasn't horribly embarrassed to flick through sizes, and later, she tried her selections on with more confidence than you had ever seen. She was beginning to feel sexy, and your heart soared with pride.

You like to talk to her about your day when you lie in bed at night, but mostly, you just enjoy her being in your bed. Eight months ago, she had a rule- no sex before marriage. You have doubts that this was a moral decision because Emma was ready to jump you two years ago before you were happily divorced. You think her rule had something to do with the fact that she was scared you were going to run. But you didn't, and you tried your hardest to abstain. Thank god Emma's label of 'intimate touching' didn't count as sex, because you could have very well died.

You've been trying to get pregnant and it has certainly been fun. Much more fun than it was with Terri. Married sex is beyond amazing with Emma. Granted, you never had sex with her before marriage, but its fireworks compared to married sex with Terri. You didn't think Emma would want to get pregnant so soon after marriage, but you're not going to shoot at her dreams. You've wanted a child for as long as you can remember. For years you've dreamt of a little boy or girl with curls like yours and an interest in showtunes, but now all you want is a child that is the image of Emma.

It sounds possessive and animalistic, but you want to get her pregnant. You want to watch her body change so beautifully and have everyone know that she's carrying your child. You can't wait until the day the test shows up positive. It's only been three weeks since you've decided to try and see what happens, so there's no need to worry. Still, you can't help but sneak glances at her abdomen each time you go down on her. It's just a matter of timing.

She's going to be a wonderful mother. Since before you got engaged, she's been coming with you to the children's hospital every week she can. You know how hard it is for her to be around germs, and sometimes she has trouble being affectionate with the children, but her just being there makes everyone happy. The little girls adore her because she's gorgeous and funny, and her smile lights up the faces of the boys that want to be like you. Your heart still races when you meet her eyes as you sing for the children. It doesn't matter whether she's standing in the corner on a bad day, or if little Jessica is on her lap on a great day. Emma's there, and she's taking it all in. She's taking you in, and her smile makes you feel like you deserve all of the love in the world. You know she'll make your child feel the same way.

When Emma first met your college buddy Jason, they got on like a house on fire. He had always been very quiet and geekish in college, and you hadn't hung around with the same crowds. But Jason was a loyal friend and the best roommate you could have hoped for. You always knew he didn't like Terri, but he never said anything. His wife Carrie was always nice to Terri, but Carrie was outgoing anyway, far louder than Jason ever was. Frankly, Emma and Jason were kindred spirits. They were quiet and kind and always interested in helping others, and you and Carrie both knew they suited each other far better than you and Carrie suited them.

One evening at dinner, you went to get drinks at the bar, leaving your wife and Jason alone at the table. Carrie left the restaurant restroom at the same time that you were ordering Emma a white wine. Carrie helped you with the drinks and, sensing your insecurities, passed a comment about introverts needing someone louder than them as life partners to balance their wild nature in the bedroom. You laughed as the friendly blonde smiled at you. You had never imagined Jason to be that way inclined, nor did you want to. But that night in bed, as Emma grunted and moaned, and grasped the headboard in her dainty hands, you believed Carrie was one hundred percent right.

You like brushing her hair as she sits on the floor before the couch. You like running your fingers through the red strands as you hold her at night. You like finding loose strands of her hair on the shower wall. Secretly, you've always had a think for redheads, and you wonder if that was why you fell for her in the beginning; if her hair colour started all of this. You used to make jokes about her hair, but after you found out her dad calls her 'red', you figured it was a bit off if you did the same.

One evening when Emma was teaching SAT prep, you're were on eBay flicking through ads for baby gear. It was then that you came across her searches 'Managing OCD while pregnant' and 'Difficulties having sex with OCD'. That night when she came home, you had a dinner prepared for her and you held her when she tried to initiate something in bed. You told her what you had seen, and she cried. You fell asleep with her in your arms, just as you had every night since the day you vowed to love her forever.

You don't know what you'd do without her. She's so organised that you wonder how on earth you managed to get places on time. You chuckle each time you find her labelling food in the freezer, or drawing up tables for dinner plans for _every_ night of the week. She's so important to you, and you always want to be loved by her.

You want to have a family with her, because you want to share more of your love with her. Most of all, you want your love to be successful. And isn't that the whole point?

_**AN: **__Thanks to the readers and reviewers! Just a little oneshot I felt like writing because this was a wonderful Wemma filled day. We are only going to get greedier with what we are given of our favourite couple from this point on, so make sure you use the extra harness when buckling yourself in for season 3. I know I will be..._


End file.
